lemurandbushbabyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sage Moondancer
“Your supposed to be brave and heroic and virile and attentive and romantic, and everything I wrote in my stories! I mean look at your abs! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE THOSE ABS!” -Clover, talking to Sage. Sage (aka Babak) is a recurring character from All Hail King Julien. Information In the episode Eat Prey Shove, Sage met Clover while she was on vacation. Seeing as he looked almost identical to a character in her fanfic's, Clover was quick to fall in love, thinking he'd act just like the same character. She even mistakenly called him the characters name, Norj, and tried to get him to rescue her. To her dismay, he didn't. He was nearly the exact opposite, caring more about peace, meditating and talking to butterflies, against Clover's growing annoyance. Finally, when she couldn't stand him anymore, she punched him, telling him furiously that he didn't deserve to have those abs. At the end of the episode, Sage found Clover at the lemur kingdom where she was battling herds of fossa that had began attacking while she was away. Right when one was about to tackle her, Sage shoved it off. Together the two fought off the rest, forgiving each other over the previous events. After making sure they had closure, Sage was carried off by a bird. In the episode, The Man In The Iron Booty, Sage was sent by Clover's twin sister, Crimson, to kill Clover. He sent her gifts to get her to trust him, and eventually wanted to meet her on the mountain to put the plan into action. Unknowingly to him, he thought Crimson was Clover. And didn't understand why Clover would want him to send himself to kill her. However, he went along with it, and once realising it was a scam, went with Clover to Feartopia to rescue the others. Clover and Crimson fought it out, Clover asking "how could you have hired my sort of ex-boyfriend -well not really, but he had really big arms so there was that. But anyway -to kill me?!" At the end of the episode, Sage and Crimson ended up getting together, ignoring how backstabbed Clover felt by her sister and stayed together, so far, until the episode King Juli-END, where they were last seen at what's assumed to be their home, where Sage made Crimson dirt and pine cones. He also appeared in the episode, Body Double, where Julien chose Sage to be his replacement for a meeting with the crocodile kingdom. However, Sage got injured and wasnt able too, but in the same episode he was carried by the bird again, along with Julien and Clover. Sage and Clover are absolutely opposite attracts. While Clover appears to be hot-blooded, paranoiac, frequently stressed and violent, Sage appears to be cool-blooded, calm, patient and pacifist. When Sage first meets Clover, he is immediately idealized as the perfect male and becomes her love interest. However, his calmness and patience makes her upset, to the point that she breaks up and leaves. They somehow appear as friends and come to stand up each other's mind. After Koto took King Julien's kingdom, Sage takes Clover to his mentor, the Jarsh-Jarsh, and both of them learns the meaning of their travel and each other's ways to think and act. While Clover learns to be wiser and more relaxed, Sage learns to be himself and fight. After Koto's death, Sage and Clover makes the about their adventure together, which made them closer than before, to the point that they try to kiss before their departures, only to be interrupted by the kisses of Zora and Mort. Three weeks later, they appear swinging happily hand in hand between the ivies at the moonlight. Trivia * Sage has a lower back tattoo of his favorite phrase, "On it." * Crimson is his favorite color. * Sage is a parody of people who follow the New Age culture. * Sage, although cursed with the lemur stupidity like many others, is dumber than the average lemur. Sage's character is that of a dumb blond/dumb jock. * In Koto, Plain and Tall, Sage is revealed to be a first-born prince and that his birth name was "Babak." He is also revealed in the episode to be a Mountain Lemur, and is shown for the first time being sarcastic and angry. * Sage is often times seen as quite attractive by other characters - Clover fell for him quite quickly when the two met for the first time, he started dating Crimson several episodes later, Xixi is shown flirting with him in some episodes and Princess Amy says that she wants to marry him after seeing him fight. Julien himself jokingly called him "man candy" - a term describing an attractive man - upon seeing him for the first time. Category:Lemur characters Category:Males Category:Male Lemurs Category:Indri Lemurs Category:All Hail King Julien Lemurs Category:Secondary Lemurs